User talk:CaptainShadow11
Pics %USERPROFILE%\AppData\LocalLow\Panda3D\start\pirates\screenshots\ Fair Winds!'' ' http://www.dafont.com/pieces-of-eight.font http://mickeyavenue.com/fonts/waltograph/ Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this ''Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Plan Ok here's the plan. I can talk to him on the wiki and negotiate a time and place of meeting. I fake apologize to him and then i let him choose what he wants from me to accept the apology. After his request is finished I say "Oh one problem. Now!" and then you go behind him and draw your sword. Then we make him call for help if they give us a ransom. But I need to know when your free. Trickster22 02:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Sorry o.o sorry, next time say "i quote" and "end quote" :P ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Your Invited! Sell Did you really sell your accounts??? O_o Captain Crimson thats why... thats why i has Drinkers Inc. :P| Sharpe YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sharpe Hmm I really didnt think it would need someone in charge but Ill take it up with the other admins Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) not really because only 1 person gets through nomination and there is no poll' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC)(Im not sure) no reviews--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) im not I just think it should look something like this Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we should work out stuff if the community approves it Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I just create a new layer put the text on one the pic on the other and move the pic one down.Then I merge the top one down then click save' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hola Edgar Wildrat Hey Shadow, do you mind making me a userbox? " is a minion of Carnage and is a member of the (link to Carnage Fanclub)!!!!!!!!" Thanks, 17:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok That picture, and in jet black, printing in red: "This user is a minion of Carnage, and is a member of the (link to Carnage Fanclub)!!!!!!!! 17:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ... By "link to Carnage Fanclub" I meant a LINK to the page. 17:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to apologize,maybe we can merge the to companies together? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If we move all the logos and stuff from your page we can have the smart snaps sig under you? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) lets discuss on wiki chat' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Behemoth In What Server Did You Get The Behemoth Blade, So I Can Go Hunting There. The Server Looked Great. And Im Going Hunting. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 20:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) important im sorry ur being demoted but [[]]http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Re:promoted? Look, ik your dying to get promoted, but you aren't untill suport reaches 18. Mad? I didn't get mad. I'm fine. Did I sound bad? I'm terribly sorry if I did. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Response to question Hi Captain Shadow sail the reason i voted no was to me (no offense) you were one of the main causes of all the recent fighting in wiki and u seem to be getting at tama at every chance u get so thats my reason :P till No Offense Test Test 12:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me how to do a sig like that? Trade off o_o this is the dark black that i have and send me pic of pants that u want to trade me Well that's the shirt that i have and send me pic and pants ur going to trade. Well i thought u were going to trade me baggy versions of the black pants >.> but if i were u loot for them because i kinda want to keep shirt but i dont rly want those pants :( sry. BUT could you tell me where you loot for your darks cause i kinda need advice. -_- ty doing bussiness -_- Meeting Some guy named James Warafitte would like to meet you on the Port Royal docks, Cortola server.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hey shadow come online RE: Position Sure I'll join :P--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll join, I guess. 15:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll see I'll think about it. Btw, my name isn't Shade, rofl. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 15:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will join the Trade Empire. I am the Empress of China so you can add that. -- 15:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sounds like a great offer, im a lil busy thinking/planning alot of things atm so add me to whatever position u see fit :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Thanks Thanks dude ill add it later. I'm BACK!! Shop Yes I would love to make my own shop. I will come up with a shop idea tonight.Thanks for the offer. -- 16:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. i'll be Glad to join the WWTE Im The King of the United Union and we would be glad to join Reply What could be offered for me? I wanna know before I truly decide. Thanks! Well The Holy City is a kingdom in Earth's sister planet, so it's not where you could sail, BUT, we could still do trade, just with an escorted Trade Zoomer to come and deliver/pick-up. Would that work? That, and I can't be online, as your prolly aware. hmmm Thanks, but no thanks. Its a great apge and company but I dont wanna get onvolved with too many groups at once and ur other trade organistaion is good enough for me Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus rofl hey bro, i can come on Pirates right now. I can't be on long because I need to meet with the creative director of Roblox (John something aka Telamon) cause I might get a job working for them! :D ~Hi7878 ill take the deal with the worl trading co count me inJaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 14:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure High Lord Admiral add him to the Page yourself 22:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes one of the Highest 22:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The Officer Uniforms you can find it on the page and you can do it 22:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shops Can you make me something other than shop manager? I will be something else other than a shop manager. I can't make a shop on every island. I don't have enough free time to do it. Sorry but I just can't do it. -- 20:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) World wide trading empire Dear CaptainShadow11 Im marc cannonshot from american domain and i was wondering like if i can use some of the stuffs that the wwte sells for example wood, clothes. From Office I don't think this would help out. We have a pretty good system of voting and banning. Unless the other admins like it, I say no for now. -- 23:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear Captainshadow11 What do you mean bye" like descriptions and other things of that nature?" From Dear CaptainShadow11 Ok Request:... Hey Shadow,im wondering if i can mess around with the Template:800thPage userbox i just want to make like one improvment on it. Thanks! Hey. Sorry about yesterday.... I just lost it, because O'malley had been really nice to people lately, but he would say in whisper "I really dislike them" or stuff like that (but not to their face, which surprised me), so it made me angry to see a comment against his respect. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Firefox is my only browser :P [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Yes.... that's me. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] epic logo made by moi xD Its a template i made, i used our guild flag thing and i add the text :P do u like it? Jack Pistol ill show u my source but NO copy PS do u want a house in da city and a business too if ye like? Jack Pistol nick made the coat of arms, ask him Jack Pistol Urgent! I have urgant news to discuss in-game. Name your time and place. Trickster22 01:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Re: Re: Urgent How about we meet tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. eastern time. Trickster22 01:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 answer. I didnt make it. It's Bavaria's coat of arms, and the Central Nautilius Lodge is based in bavaria, and at this time (1722 or osmething) the Bavarians are ruled by a Nautilian royal family and administration. So, we decided to adopt the Bavarian coat of arms. Re: Reply I'm Edgar Wildrat, what proof do you need. I will partially accept but I will still be stalking watching you --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 09:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Urgent Sorry I didn't show up, I was busy. Can we meet on Sunday 12:00 eastern time? Trickster22 01:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Re:Hey I completely agree with you and John managing the forums about the admins. I am sorry that I didn't see the comments on the blog. -- 03:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Office Tama's edits have been reverted.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 14:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome Why did you remove the song? Dont be such a troll.